


If I Never See Your Face Again

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Locker Room, Love/Hate, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: Alice groaned against Randy’s lips as he shoved her up against the brick wall of the club. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist before his hips pinned her firmly in place, one hand sliding up her dress, the other tangling in her short, purple locks. Alice had no fucking idea how she’d ended up in this position again. She swore after the last time it would never happen again. She had never wanted Randy Orton. She hated him and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Yet this – whatever the fuck ‘this’ was – kept happening on a regular basis.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	If I Never See Your Face Again

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no plot to this at all. I just needed to write something that was pure smut. I might add another chapter.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight._

* * *

Alice groaned against Randy’s lips as he shoved her up against the brick wall of the club. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist before his hips pinned her firmly in place, one hand sliding up her dress, the other tangling in her short, purple locks. Alice had no fucking idea how she’d ended up in this position again. She swore after the last time it would never happen again. She had never wanted Randy Orton. She hated him and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Yet this – whatever the fuck ‘this’ was – kept happening on a regular basis. 

It started about a month ago. Randy had been placed in a match with Alice’s best friend Damian Priest, not long after they’d both been called up from NXT. Damian had hit The Reckoning and had won the match, but being the sore loser he was, Randy had hit him with an RKO whilst he’d been celebrating. Alice had slipped into the ring to check on Damian before squaring up to Randy. She wasn’t intimidated by him in the slightest. She knew all too well what Randy Orton was about. Alice had slapped him and turned back to Damian. Randy had tapped her shoulder and went to hit her with an RKO, but Alice knew him all too well. She’d been ready for it. She shoved him into the ropes and managed to hit him with a Code Breaker. The crowd had gone wild, screaming and cheering as Randy rolled out the ring and Alice stood against the ropes talking smack to him. Damian had come around and came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and laughing before Alice held his arm up in victory. 

That night, Alice had been one of the last to leave the venue. She was on her way to meet Damian and a couple of the others at a local bar for a few drinks when she’d been pulled into the men’s locker room. Randy immediately slammed her against the door and reached down to lock it before blocking her between his arms. Alice’s heart was pounding so loudly she was positive he could hear it. He glared down at her with that smug grin plastered over his face. Alice tried to keep her cool, blue eyes locked on his. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of being afraid of him. 

“What’s wrong, Randy? Upset that I embarrassed you tonight?” She’d asked with a little smirk of her own. “I mean, Damian did a pretty good job, I just put the icing on the cake.” Randy reached down and ran his index finger over Alice’s jaw for a moment before grabbing her throat. It was nowhere near enough to cause her any pain, but just enough to make breathing uncomfortable. Her eyes had fluttered and Randy removed his hand, giving her just enough time before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss forceful enough to knock the air out of her lungs all over again. To her surprise, Alice didn’t put up a fight or protest. She kissed him back, hands braced against his bare chest. He’d fucked her in the locker room that night; hard, fast and without mercy. As much as she hated to admit it, Alice had enjoyed every fucking second. When she had eventually met up with the others, she’d given them some half-assed excuse about losing her car keys in the locker room. Thankfully, nobody had questioned it. 

It happened again two weeks later, this time in Alice’s hotel room. Alice had won her match against Shayna Baszler and had immediately been RKO’d by Randy afterwards before Damian had come to her aid. She knew it was coming. The creative team had them working a payback angle over the next couple of weeks, much to Alice’s reluctance. After her ‘encounter’ with Randy in the locker room, she’d been doing everything in her power to avoid him and now they were working a storyline together. He’d shown up outside her room just as she was getting ready for bed and she hadn’t hesitated to let him in. Actually, it was more like she’d practically pulled him into her room after checking that nobody else was around. When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. Alice had sat in bed, head in her hands trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing. She swore to herself next time she’d refuse; come up with an excuse, walk away, something besides ending up moaning beneath him again. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want Randy. Damian had been dropping some pretty big hints that he was interested in being more than friends and honestly, Alice wanted that. She’d known Damian for years. They were close and she liked him a lot. Damian was good for her. Randy fucking Orton was not. 

Yet here she was all over again. She’d been in a club with Lana, Naomi and a few others after filming Raw. Randy had been watching her from his table most of the night. When Alice had slipped out for a cigarette, Randy had followed. He found Alice out back in the alleyway leaning against the brick wall with a lit cigarette between her fingers. He closed the door behind him, blocking out the pounding dance music from inside. His eyes raked over her, taking in the short, glittery black dress clinging to her figure, her long slender legs and the way her short, purple locks shone in the dim red light above her. 

“Those things will kill you.” He remarked, leaning on the wall opposite her. Alice rolled her eyes and offered the pack to him.

“Something has to.” She replied as he took a cigarette from the packet, reaching into his pocket for a lighter before sparking it up and taking a long drag. Alice put the packet back into her clutch bag and leaned back against the wall. The two stood in silence for a while, watching each other through narrowed eyes. It felt like they were testing each other. Who was going to slip up and make the first move? Alice took one final drag of her cigarette and dropped the butt to the floor, stubbing it out before turning to head back inside. She thought she’d won when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back. She braced her hands against Randy’s chest and looked up at him. 

“What the fuck are we doing?” Alice asked softly. 

“What we know we both want.” Randy replied before pressing his lips against her own. 

Alice groaned against Randy’s lips as he shoved her up against the brick wall of the club, the taste of tobacco and alcohol consuming her. He pushed her dress up around her waist before lifting her up. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist before his hips pinned her firmly in place, one hand sliding up her dress, the other tangling in her short, purple locks. He tugged on her hair, forcing her head back so he could kiss and bite at her neck. Alice moaned softly, black painted nails dragging over his back. She smirked when she felt him shudder beneath her. 

“You’re losing your touch, Orton…giving too much away…” Alice purred, her smirk only growing as he look up at her with a dark, lustful glare. 

“Oh yeah? What about you, princess?” Randy replied, moving back slightly. Alice dropped her legs quickly and staggered to stay upright on her stiletto heels as Randy spun her around and pressed her back against the wall. Alice could feel his erection as he pressed himself against her. One hand tangled back into her hair whilst the other reached around and slid into her black lace panties. She let out a shaky breath as his fingers stroked her slit, coating them in her apparent arousal. 

“Looks like you’re giving much more away, princess. The thought of me fucking you senseless again really gets you hot after all.” Alice could feel his smirk burning into her skull as he slid his fingers inside her and she was in no position to protest. She spread her legs a little more and bit her lip in an attempt not to make any noises that would get them caught. But when Randy curled his fingers, Alice couldn’t help but let out a little cry. She slapped one hand over her mouth and tried to calm herself, but the combination of his fingers pumping inside her and his other hand tugging at her hair was almost too much to bear. Her fingers dug into the side of the building, nails scraping against the brick and grit as she attempted to steady herself. 

When he removed his fingers suddenly, Alice let out a disappointed whimper, but Randy grabbed her hips and spun her around again, pushing her back against the wall before loosening his belt and zipper. They don’t speak now. They never do. Randy pulled his erection free and lifted Alice up again, taking a moment to align himself before lowering her onto his cock with a deep groan. He pinned Alice against the wall, hands gripping her hips tightly to keep her in position. Alice wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and let out a soft whimper as she adjusted to the length and girth. Randy’s lips soon found her neck again and he resumed the kissing and biting. Alice tilted her head again and closed her eyes. With each thrust, the rough brickwork grazed against her back. She was positive she’d have to explain the scratches later, along with the bites on her neck and the bruises on her hips, but right now she didn’t care. Sex with Randy always made her mind numb of everything except for him. Nothing else mattered when he had her like this. She hated the way he made her feel so alive. He was like an addiction she wanted nothing more than to quit but somehow couldn’t. It was a terrible cliché, but it was her reality. 

Randy’s eyes are glazed, partly in concentration and partly for control. He begins to move fractionally faster, the sound of moist skin smacking against skin rising above the noise of the street just a short distance away from them. Behind them, the pounding bass from the club is practically shaking the wall, but she doubts that he can hear it or that he even cares. If they cared about anything, he wouldn’t be fucking her in an alleyway where anyone could find them and she wouldn’t be letting him. His thrusting is erratic now, and she senses that he’s near the edge. She tightens her muscles around him, and when his eyes focus on hers, she knows that she’s tipping him over the edge. She doesn’t look away for a second, revelling in the rare transparency of his expression as he lets out a groan and empties himself inside her, his lips parted slightly. Randy waits for a moment before slipping out and helping to set her back on her feet. He tucks himself back into his jeans and Alice took a moment to adjust her underwear before sliding down the wall. She retrieved her bag and pulled out her cigarettes again, lighting one up before taking a long drag. When she went to offer one to Randy again, he was gone. Asshole. Not so much as a thank you. She didn’t know why she had expected anything else. It was the same every time. Alice pushed herself back to her feet and against the wall again, letting her eyes close as she blew out a puff of smoke. She only turned her head when the pounding bass grew louder for a moment and the door beside her opened. Damian gave her a warm smile and closed the door behind him. 

“Thought I’d find you out here.” He let out a deep chuckled and took a place beside her, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes and sparking one up. 

“Just needed a minute away from the music.” Alice replied, looking up at him with a small smile. All thoughts of Orton had left her mind instantly as she looked at the gorgeous Puerto Rican beside her. 

“I get that.” He nodded softly and leaned back against the wall, pocketing his lighter. After a moment or so of silence, Alice looked across and laughed softly when she noticed him staring at her. 

“See something you like?” She asked with a small smirk before blowing out a puff of smoke.

“You could say that.” Damian held his cigarette between his thumb and index finger as he turned to lean on his side facing her. “You wanna get out of here? Go somewhere a little quieter?” Alice turned to face him and smiled brightly. 

“Why, Luis, it sounds like you’re asking me on a date.” 

“If I was, what would you say?” Alice took a final drag of her cigarette before dropping it to the floor and closing the gap between them, blue eyes gazing up at him. 

“I’d say yes.”


End file.
